Star Trek Mafia
| image = File:StarTrekMafia.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Araver | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 08.01.2011 | winningfaction = Romulans | roster =1) Slick 2) Hirkala 3) Segul 4) firno 5) golfjunkie 6) Framm18 7) Vineetrika 8) Darth Legion 9) BlaBlah99 10) Glycereine (Dark_magician_82) 11) benjer3 12) crazypainter 13) maurice 14) Social Darwin | first = Crazypainter & Maurice | last = 1) Slick 5) golfjunkie 6) Framm18 7) Vineetrika 8) Darth Legion 9) BlaBlah99 14) Social Darwin | mvp = BlaBlah99 | awards = - }} Star Trek Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Star Trek TNG and Star Trek DS9 TV series. Link: Game Thread. It began on January 8th, 2011 and ended in an Romulan (Indy) win in N4 (January 16th, 2011). Game Mechanics This was a classical Mafia with 8 Goodies vs 4 Baddies, with a true Indy and an Indy who could choose sides. Rules *Day Rules: Tie lynch on day 1 means no lynch. Any other day it means random lynch among the tie. *Night Rules: **Order of actions: Trap > RID Kill > Save > Redirect > Kill > Block > Oracle> Steal action > Spy/Follow. **Trap = Block + Save and stops a RID Kill ** All succesful actions are shown in the night-post, including spies and redirects (only the person that was redirected is shown). *Other rules ** about vote-manipulators: Picard can make a vote (any vote) count x0, x1, x2, Dukat can make a vote (any vote) count x0, Sela can make her vote x1 or x2. Vote-manipulators are multiplicative and can interact - e.g. Picard makes A's vote x2 and Dukat makes it x0 then it's x0. Picard makes Sela vote x2 and Sela makes her vote x2 then Sela's vote is actually x4. **Odo appears as a random Starfleet if spied by either LaForge or Weyoun. **Odo only joins Dominion BTSC if he chooses to side with Dominion in N1 and he is spied by Weyoun in any night (including night 1). **Female Changeling changeling ability is steal&gather ability. So each night she can choose to either to A) steal X's ability OR B) use a previously stolen ability. Regardless of the choice, she still appears as a random Starfleet if spied by LaForge (or Weyoun but that makes less sense). **Picard's invulnerability at night is for Dominion night-kill, Thomas' kill, Ometiklan kill. He is still vulnerable to RID Kill. **Picard's invulnerability at night cannot be stolen (but First Ometiklan's shroud ability can be) Role Description United Federation of Planets / Starfleet WinCon: Wins if all Dominion forces are dead (including Odo if he chooses to side with them). *'Captain Jean-Luc Picard' (Human) - Action: Cannot be killed at night. His word carries weight (x0, x1, x2) depending on where he chooses to put that weight. Has BTSC with William Riker. *'Captain William T. Riker' (Human) - Action: Plays the role of fate - can redirect one person at night. Has BTSC with Picard. *'Captain Ben Sisko' (Human) - Action: Can block a person each night. If Worf dies, his block ability is replaced by a trap ability. *'Lt. Commander Worf' (Klingon) - Action: Trap a player for the night. He has a 50% chance of finding out his role. *'Lt. Commander Data' (AI) - Action: His logical reasoning serves him best, yet sometimes he needs a human’s gut-feeling to make him reach his target. (Oracle - He can ask the host two yes or no questions each night.) *'Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge' (Human) - Action: Using his VISOR he can see people’s true colors, but only if he focuses on one area. (Spy one target per night) *'Lt. Thomas Riker' (Human) - Action: Can’t help himself to take out people standing in his way (Kill) *'Lt. Julian Bashir' (Human) – Action: He’s eager to use his skill to save someone even if they just met. (Save) The Dominion – Have BTSC. WinCon: Win by majority and only if both Picard and Sisko are dead. *'Female Changeling' (Founder) - Action: Follows one person each night and assumes his abilities. Does not forget any stolen ability, but can only use one per night and only if she forfeits using her Changeling (steal) ability that night. If spied upon, she assumes the form of a random Starfleet player (Steal and gather abilities). *'Weyoun' (Vorta) - Action: Can follow one person each night and learn his role. If he spies Odo, his identity is revealed to Odo only. If Odo already chose to side with the Dominion, he joins the BTSC. (Spy) *'First Omet'iklan' (Jem’Hadar) - Action: Each night can choose to either draw his weapon and engage in combat with the enemy (Block) or "shroud" themselves, a form of camouflage that acts as a personal cloaking field (Invulnerable to kill). If the Vor’ta is dead, his ketracel white reserves will be depleted and his block is replaced by a Kill. If the Founder is targeted for a successful kill / RID Kill then Omet'iklan will die and take the attacker with him (but the Founder will remain alive) *'Gul Dukat' (Cardassian) - Action: Can follow a target each night and tell which person they visited. He can “sweet-talk” someone during the day to forget his vote (Make one vote count x0) Romulan Star Empire WinCon: Successfully RID Kill 2 out of 3 secret targets selected by host before the game starts. If two of her targets are killed by others or is lynched, no new targets are added but ability and WinCon is changed: she can kill instead of RID Kill and can only win if she’s the last one standing. *'Commander Sela' (Romulan) - Action: Can RID Kill at night. Her RID Kill takes precedence over both Starfleet and Dominion kill. Is able to make her vote count x2 during the day (only if she chooses to via PM). Indy WinCon: Win with the faction of his choice. *'Odo' (Changeling) - Action: He must decide to join a faction (Starfleet or the Dominion) in N1. If he does not choose, the host will choose for him. He does not have a night action but as a Changeling has the ability to appear as a random Starfleet when spied. Host's Summary Winning Faction Romulans *'Blablah99' - Commander Sela MVP: BlaBlah99 Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Slick - Weyoun - Survived #Hirkala - Female Changeling - Lynched D2 #Segul - Lt. Thomas Riker - Killed N2 by Baddies #firno - Odo - Chose Goodies - Lynched D1 #golfjunkie - Captain Ben Sisko - Killed N2 by Baddies #Framm - Captain Jean-Luc Picard - Survived #Vineetrika - Lt. Commander Data - Survived #DarthLegion - Captain William T. Riker - Survived #Blablah - Commander Sela - Survived - WON - MVP #Glycereine - Lt. Julian Bashir - Killed N4 by Romulans #benjer3 - First Omet'iklan - Lynched D3 #Crazypainter - Gul Dukat - Killed N1 by Romulans #maurice - Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge - Killed N1 by Baddies #Social Darwin - Lt. Commander Worf - Survived Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games